baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ravager
|allegiance = Neutral |acid = 100 |cold = 100 |electricity = 100 |fire = 100 |magic = 90 |magical_cold = 75 |magical_fire = 50 |crushing = 75 |missile = 75 |piercing = 75 |slashing = 75 |name = The Ravager |image = Ravager.png |area = Pocket Plane |place = Final challenge room |area_code = AR4500 |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 30 |hit_points = 534 |xp_value = 50000 |strength = 24 |dexterity = 24 |constitution = 22 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 15 |charisma = 17 |total_scores = 119 |weapon_proficiencies = ++++ Dagger |no_of_attacks = 5 |thac0 = -6 |racial_enemy = |morale = 15 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 0 |effective_ac = -6 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 4 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 5 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = *See invisible *Regenerates 5HP/s *Immune to death magic, slay, vorpal hits and backstabs. *Immune to non-magical weapons and +3 magical weapons and lower. *Immune to: Stun, Sleep, Petrification, Poison, Disease, Domination, Charm, Panic, Hold, Level Drain, Rigid Thinking, Confusion. *Immune to all level 1 and 2 spells. *Immune to Time Stop. * Protected from: Polymorph, Sphere of Chaos, Silence, Stinking Cloud, Web, Entangle. * Protected from Lower Resistance. |script_name = chalrv01 |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = CHALRV01 |gold = 0 |items = None |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |creature_code = CHALRV01 |store_code = |bg1ee_tbp1 = no |bg1_wo_totsc = no |bg1_w_totsc = no |bg1_totsc = no |bg1ee_wo_sod = no |bg1ee_w_sod = no |bg1ee_sod = no |bg2_soa_wo_tob = no |bg2_soa_w_tob = no |bg2ee_soa = no |bg2_tob = yes |bg2ee_tob = yes |bg2ee_tbp2_got = no |cut_content = no |mod_content = no }}The Ravager is the divine avatar of Bhaal himself which must be defeated in the final challenge on the Pocket Plane. Gameplay *After a brief chat, The Ravager will summon 3 bone blades to assist him. If one is killed, another will be summoned to take its place. *The Ravager will erect a Blade Barrier for protection. This barrier is dispellable, but will be restored after a while. *It will charm ("urge to kill") any demonic, undead or other creature of evil alignment to fight on its side; party members are not affected. *It's high magic resistance of 90% can't be lowered. *The Ravager is a High Master with both weapons. *Melee attacks **do 1d10+2 slashing damage, with an extra +12 strength bonus; **dispel magic at level 25 with no save; **lower magic resistance by 5% for 10s with no save; **have a 49%-chance that a wing buffet throws the target across the room while dealing an additional 1d8 crushing damage (each can be avoided with a save vs. breath at a penalty of 6) and knocking the character unconscious for half a round (save vs. breath at a penalty of 10); **will destroy illusions. *Ranged attacks **are executed twice each round; **do 1d4+4 missile damage; **apply one of the following effects with almost equal chances: ***additional 2d4 cold damage; ***poison the target, with a save vs. poison allowed at a penalty of 2, that inflicts 2 points of damage per second over a duration of 5s; golems and undead aren't affected by this; ***stun the target for 5s, with a save vs. spell allowed at a penalty of 2 – the only effect that does not bypass magic resistance. Strategy *Make sure warriors apply Hardiness before entering the room. *If possible, warriors should use gear that provides good protection against slashing damage and improves saving throws against spells and breath weapons. *Have the warriors get in close before The Ravager erects the blade barrier, and they have a chance of avoiding the damage (save vs. spell). *Don't bother with the bone blades since they will simply respawn. You can polymorph them to reduce their effectiveness, but they eventually succumb to damage caused by The Ravager and are replaced. *Because of the Ravager's high number of hit points, combined with high damage resistances and regeneration, it can take a while to kill it; using a weapon like Soul Reaver can significantly reduce the damage the Ravager is able to inflict during this combat. Notes *The ravager form, Enegar transforms into, is very different from this Bhaal avatar. Category:Immune to +3 Category:Immune to +2 Category:Immune to +1 Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Enemies in BG II: ToB Category:New enemies in BG II: ToB